


[Podfic] these little powerless bones

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Squibs, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "these little powerless bones" by dirgewithoutmusicAuthor's original summary:littlebastardreviews posted the collected facts from the 2014 UK Editions of Harry Potter: and this fact caught my eye.'Only one non-magical person has ever managed to get as far as the Hogwarts Sorting Hat before being exposed as a Squib.'But, gosh it just makes me want a story where a squib did make it through. So here's a drabble about a squib with a quick mind and a hand-me-down wand, who refuses to be denied her birthright.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] these little powerless bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these little powerless bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111215) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:04
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10kM3kY6c7pGc_oPLcw_Q6INXQN27CtvU)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ett6_AugL74abqOjK26RFlQGKfQi-iM-)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_these little powerless bones_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111215)
  * **Author:** [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
